Tough Love
Tough Love ' ' **Stardate : 65078.32** ***Quartiers de Lenaris*** La pilote était dans ses quartiers, et elle tournait en rond. Depuis la mission contre les Antlas, les engrenages du Galilée semblaient tourner avec du sable un peu partout. Derrière ses airs cabotins et gamins, Lenaris observait ses collègues patauger dans la purée, essayer de se dépêtrer et de garder la tête au-dessus du niveau de l'eau! CELES: Si je reste ici seule, je vais devenir folle! Elle regarda l'heure. 0300 heures. Le mess serait vide à cette heure, le quart de travail de nuit. Mais elle préférait prendre une chance, créature de société qu'elle était, plutôt que de rester seule en cette nuit d'insomnie. ' ***Mess, 0315 heures***' Les portes s'ouvrirent. Lenaris jeta un regard à la ronde. Vide... elle poussa un petit soupir, marquant sa déception. Elle entra dans la pièce. Elle allait passer derrière le bar lorsqu'un son l'arrêta. BAYOKO: Lenaris? Jetant un autre regard à la ronde mais ne voyant personne devant elle, la Bajoranne hésita... CELES: ... Prophètes? BAYOKO: Ne soit pas ridicule... C'est Rhyde. Len se retourna et vit Rhyde dans le cadre de porte. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte glisser parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se refermer entre le moment de son arrivée à elle et celui de Bayoko. CELES: Duh! Les prophètes choisiraient un avatar autrement plus séduisant s'ils voulaient me parler... ils me connaissent depuis le temps! BAYOKO: Hé ben, merci! Sautant derrière le bar, la Bajoranne lui lança quand-même un sourire, signe qu’elle blaguait, comme à son habitude. CELES: Y'a pas de quoi! Je te sers quelque chose? BAYOKO: Quelque chose de fort! CELES: Un verre du synthéol le plus fort que je puisse trouver! Elle fit une petite grimace pour marquer l'ironie de la chose. BAYOKO: J'ai une petite bouteille cachée... CELES: Non. Catégorique. Sans équivoque, regard sérieux, pas de grimace ni d'air taquin. BAYOKO: Hé ben, t'es pas joyeuse comme compagne pour prendre un verre. CELES: Honnêtement, à voir ton état des derniers temps, je pense que l'alcool ne ferait qu'empirer les choses! BAYOKO: Peut-être, mais ça, je crois que je suis assez grand pour en décider. CELES: Ha vraiment? Assez grand? L'âge n'a rien à voir avec la maturité, tu sais? J'ai 30 ans et pourtant... la plupart du temps, on pourrait probablement m'en donner 10... Toi, dans ton cas, je te mettrais à l'adolescence. Toujours pas en âge de boire! Elle prit une longue gorgée d'une mixture qu'elle venait de faire et grimaça. CELES: Bleh! Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est pas super! Tu veux essayer? Elle lui tendit le verre. Il n'hésita pas un instant et se saisit du verre. Il le vida direct et le claqua sur le bar. BAYOKO: Ça vaut pas certaines boissons de nos virées entre Maco. CELES: Ha ça, je pourrais pas dire! Elle haussa les épaules. Puis elle fouina encore derrière le bar, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent... ou plutôt sur les lèvres... ou plutôt dans le gosier... m'enfin... vous comprenez! CELES: Envie d'en parler? Du Maco ou d'autres choses... Puisqu'on est ici... Elle sortit une bouteille de Cardassian Sunrise, hésita un moment puis en versa deux verres. Après tout, ce n'était pas un concentré de cardassien, elle n'endossait pas les cardassiens en buvant cette boisson qui, pour ce qu'elle en savait, n'avait peut-être aucune origine cardassienne... elle faisait peut-être simplement référence à Cardassia. BAYOKO: Oh! tu sais, y'a pas grand chose à dire. Il fit le tour du bar, afin d'aider dans la recherche d'un truc digne de ce nom à descendre. Au fond du fond une vieille bouteille sans étiquette semblait faire son affaire. BAYOKO: Elle est toujours là, depuis la dernière fiesta. Il la déboucha et en remplit directement le verre. BAYOKO: '''Tiens, goûte-moi ça. Au moins celle-là, pas de soucis. '''CELES: Pas grand chose à dire? Sur le passé, ou sur le présent? Parce que je peux me tromper - elle prend une gorgée - mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à dire. Rhyde commença par le Sunrise. Le nom le faisait sourire. BAYOKO: Tu le sais, d'ailleurs tout le monde le sait à bord, que beaucoup de choses dans ma vie tournent autour de Moïra. Le pire et le meilleur me sont arrivés en sa présence. Et là... Et voilà. On y était. Le nerf du sujet! CELES: J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Et tu crois que ça ne tourne pas rond pourquoi? BAYOKO: Ça, je ne sais pas et ai-je vraiment besoin de le savoir? La vie est ainsi: tu as le plus un jour et le moins, le lendemain. Il enfila un deuxième verre avant de resservir tout ça. BAYOKO: Regarde. Je suis parti pour du mieux et je reviens comme ça – il fait un geste désignant son visage ''- et en plus avec du pire. '''CELES': Oui, mais de revenir comme ça, c'est TON choix. Tu choisis de rester comme ça, avec tes cicatrices bien visibles. Aux yeux de tous. Pour nous rappeler ce que tu as vécu et te le rappeler à toi aussi. Ne pense pas que ça me dérange, mais tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait poser problème à Mika? De te voir ainsi? Et je ne parle pas seulement du physique... il y a le psychologique aussi. Elle prit une longue gorgée. CELES: Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois que Mika elle-même n'arrive pas à se comprendre, ces derniers temps. Alors comment pourrais-tu espérer la comprendre toi? BAYOKO: Parce qu'à mon départ, on se comprenait même sans se parler. Mais même ça , ce lien qui nous unissait un tant soit peu, elle le repousse. CELES: On change tous... tu en es la preuve vivante. Si tu as changé, Mika aussi de son côté a changé. Suffit d'apprendre à vous connaître à nouveau. Le lien d'empathie, télépathie ou autre -thie, c'est bien, mais sans ça, on trouve d'autres moyens de se connaître! J'en sais quelque chose! Il regardait le fond de son verre quasi vide, faisant tourner les quelques gouttes du produit qu’il y avait dedans, laissant le silence répondre à sa place. Depuis son retour tout le monde lui parlait de changement, que ça soit son changement physique et les divers changements qui s’étaient opérés en chacun d’eux. Car au final, il n’était pas le seul, s’il ne s’apitoyait pas autant sur lui-même il aurait vu ce que tous cherchaient à voir. La mission les avait tous changé. Il en était la preuve visible, celui qui leur rappelait à tous ce qu’ils vivaient intérieurement. BAYOKO comme pour lui-même : Qui a dit que je voulais que ça change. CELES : Tu ne peux pas arrêter le cours des choses, ni du temps. Alors les gens changent de toute façon. La question c’est est-ce que toi, tu vas changer avec eux ou rester derrière dans le souvenir d’un passé qui n’existe plus. BAYOKO : ARG! Une conseillère déguisée en pilote. Sérieusement, sers-nous plutôt un truc. Mes verres se vident et ont du mal à se remplir. La jeune femme se saisit de la vieille bouteille déjà bien entamée de la dernière fiesta. Elle tira sur le bouchon et remplit à nouveau le verre du tacticien. S’il les enchaînait, elle avait pris le parti de les savourer à leur juste valeur. Le temps des descentes de verre était loin derrière elle dans son passé à servir sur les navires marchands. CELES : Tu devrais y aller mollo. Ça serait dommage que tu aies un souci supplémentaire à cause d’un abus de boisson. BAYOKO : Et je risque quoi ? J’ai toujours pas eu le droit de reprendre le travail. Observateur par-ci, observateur par-là. Et j’ai même pas le droit de toucher à quoi que soit. Même pas à ma vieille console Tac. Alors pour le reste, t’imagines. Avant que je repose mon cul dans le fauteuil, il va se passer des mois !! Le ton du tacticien avait changé, l’alcool ou autre chose. En tout cas il semblait plus aigri, plus nerveux. Chacun de ces mots avaient pris un coté corrosif. CELES : Houlà doucement, moi j’y suis pour rien là dedans. Je ne serai pas ton souffre-douleur de la soirée. Si tu as des comptes à régler tu vois ça avec les personnes concernées pas avec moi. Et je vais même te dire un truc… BAYOKO : Vas-y, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas me sortir comme psychanalyse de ton chapeau !! Elle leva les mains, reculant un peu du comptoir. CELES : Hé on se calme ok! Ton problème je ne crois pas que ça soit les autres en fait. Je crois que ton problème, mon grand, c’est toi. Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté à qui on a retiré ses jouets ! Les dernières paroles de la Bajoranne résonnaient en lui comme un coup de canon. Il claqua le verre sur le comptoir en le serrant dans sa main. Quelques gouttes de sang s’échappèrent des jonctions de ses doigts. Quand il ouvrit la main, le verre était brisé quelques morceaux éparses flottaient dans le reste du liquide mais plusieurs s’étaient plantés dans sa main. CELES : Ha ben bravo. On fait quoi maintenant? On soigne ça en cachette? BAYOKO : T’inquiète, c’est rien ça… La colère avait fait place à la résignation. BAYOKO : Fais ce que tu as à faire. J’veux pas qu’on me sauve le cul à chaque erreur. Si tu appelles le médical, Solak le saura, ça sera mentionné dans l’activité du quart. Et je prendrai une soufflante. Si on appelle Moïra, elle ne dira rien à personne, mais j’aurai aussi ma soufflante. ' '''Damned if you do, damned if you don’t! '''CELES' : C’est ton choix. Il semblait avoir trouvé un autre moyen. Un à un, il retira les morceaux de verre de sa main. Seul un lui posait problème. Un au milieu de la main, suffisamment enfoncé pour qu’il se dise que s’il le retirait comme ça, il pourrait en garder quelques traces. CELES : On dirait bien que de contourner les obstacles, ça fonctionne pas toujours. BAYOKO : Je peux être franc ce soir ? CELES : Vas-y. BAYOKO : T’es chiante. La Bajoranne lui envoya un sourire en coin pour toute réponse. BAYOKO : Mais tu as raison. Un moment faut affronter ses démons. Il tappa son combadge. BAYOKO Com : Mika tu peux me rejoindre au mess, s’il-te-plait ? *** Ailleurs, sur le ship... *** Moïra releva la tête et battit des paupières, momentanément confuse. Où était-elle? Que se passait-il? D'un geste conditionné, presque un réflexe, elle actionna son combadge et répondit. NAZDAK : (com) Bien reçu. J'arrive. Nazdak, terminé. Sa voix n'était pas pâteuse, mais elle avait tout de même la bouche sèche. Se redressant, la mi-Brekkianne répandit un lot de padds sur le sol. Elle s'était endormie sur son sofa, en travaillant sur ses dossiers médicaux. D'une main, la jeune femme lissa son visage puis son uniforme et, avec un grognement de douleur lié à la mauvaise posture lors de son trop bref somme, elle accrocha son fidèle medkit et sortit de ses quartiers. Mika entra dans le mess à grandes enjambées. Son visage était fermé, ses mâchoires serrées. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rhyde, elle sut que son instinct de médecin avait vu juste : sa présence était requise parce que quelqu'un s'était blessé. Après tout, il n'y avait que Rhyde qui pouvait bien se permettre de la déranger à n'importe quelle heure. Cependant, alors qu'elle approchait, Mika perçu la présence d'une autre personne dans la vaste pièce. La jolie pilote était là, derrière le comptoir du bar. Elle ne tentait pas de s'effacer ni de se faire trop remarquer. Elle restait simplement là, à la regarder s'approcher avec une drôle d'étincelle indescriptible dans le regard. On aurait presque cru entendre la Bajoranne dire sur un ton taquin : "Doctor Nazdak to the rescue!" Avant même que Rhyde puisse dire quoi que se soit, la mi-Brekkianne entra en mode "100% docteur". Elle déposa son medkit sur le comptoir tout en l'ouvrant et en disant, en même temps : NAZDAK : Que s'est-il passé exactement? Débarquait-elle seulement de cet état de "travail-travail" une fois de temps en temps? C'était une technique comme une autre pour se protéger. Les derniers jours, voire les dernières semaines ou même mois, avaient été difficiles et ils en avaient tous, plus ou moins, vu de toutes les couleurs. Et avec ses problèmes de 'personnalités multiples', la doctoresse ne s'était qu'encore plus refermée. C'était pour se protéger elle-même ou pour protéger les autres? Ses souvenirs étaient parfois si confus... CELES ''': Ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est que notre ami, ici, a trop de pression sur les épaules, que la tension entre vous deux lui cause trop de stress, que la mission avec les Antlas l’a profondément marquée et qu’il voudrait retrouver un équilibre dans sa vie et revenir à une relation qui fonctionne entre lui et toi. Les deux principaux intéressés la regardèrent, bouche bée. Elle haussa les épaules. '''CELES : Ben quoi? Je vais droit au but! NAZDAK : Je parlais pour la main. BAYOKO : Un verre qui a brisé. NAZDAK : Je vois. Ouvre la main que je regarde. Elle n’avait pas perdu son attitude « docteur avant tout » et elle s’affaira à minimiser les dégâts, d’abord, et guérir la blessure ensuite. Accoudée derrière le bar, le visage dans la main, Lenaris la regardait faire. CELES : Sinon, ça va toi? NAZDAK : Bien. La réponse était brève, sèche. CELES : Je me demandais… si un médecin est malade, qui prend soin de lui? NAZDAK : Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Lenaris? CELES : Simple question. NAZDAK : Il y a d’autres médecins à bord qui peuvent soigner un médecin malade. CELES : Ha bon, ça me rassure. Et si un médecin a besoin d’aide, il arrive à faire la part des choses et à demander de l’aide? NAZDAK : (sourdement) Arrête tes petits jeux. CELES : Je veux bien, si vous arrêtez tous les deux le vôtre! Les deux têtes se relevèrent, arrêtant de fixer la main de Bayoko, et regardèrent la pilote. BAYOKO : Le nôtre ? Mais, on a pas de jeu. CELES : Votre relation, ça va, ça vient… Vous n’avez pas envie que ça aille « bien »? NAZDAK : En quoi ça te regarde? CELES : En fait, ça nous regarde tous… À partir du moment où deux officiers à bord d’un navire ont une relation amoureuse, ça regarde tous les autres officiers qui peuvent être affectés par cette relation. Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est pour ça qu’on décourage ce genre de pratique à bord des navires. BAYOKO : Regardez qui parle! CELES : Pardon? NAZDAK : Effectivement, regardez qui parle! CELES : Si vous faites référence à ma relation avec Hoorik, je ne vois pas en quoi cela a de l’importance, vraiment. Nous nous sommes fréquentés il y a de cela 10 ans, nous sommes maintenant de bons amis avec une longue histoire, un passé riche en aventures et c’est tout. Rien à voir avec une relation amoureuse complexe qui traine depuis des années et qui s’envenime. BAYOKO : '''Tu me permettras d’en douter, mais votre histoire ne me regarde pas. J’ai déjà bien assez de soucis en ce moment pour aller mettre mon nez ou il n’a rien à faire. Mika se contenta serrer les mâchoires et évita de justesse le grommellement incompréhensible qui habituellement aurait été d'usage. '''CELES : Tout ce à quoi je veux en venir, c’est qu’il serait temps de « kiss and make up ». Avant que ça n’affecte votre travail et que le Capitaine doive intervenir. BAYOKO : Et c’est toi qui va nous faire des leçons sur comment on gère les relations? Tu te retrouves sur le ship de ton ex et vous faites comme de rien. La moitié de l’équipage se pose des questions, pour savoir où vous en êtes réellement. Au moins, nous c’est clair. Pas facile, mais clair. À cela, Mika ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. NAZDAK '''(sarcastique):' Ah bon, nous c’est clair? Tu oses dire ça alors que depuis ton retour tu me fuis et ne veux pas qu’on parle de ton œil? '''BAYOKO :' Dixit la dame qui m’empêche d’accéder à son esprit, comme si elle avait des choses à cacher. La mi-Brekkianne fronça les sourcils encore d'avantage. CELES : C’est un bon début ça. BAYOKO : '''Merci bien. Depuis quand t’es conseillère ? Tu sais que se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde finit souvent par nous retomber dessus. '''CELES : Hé! Moi, je veux juste que vous arriviez à crever l’abcès. Je n’oserais jamais prétendre être conseillère. On a Megg pour ça! Mais elle ne peut pas être partout et il faut bien faire quelque chose quand même. Et je vais être franche à mon tour. Quand on te voit dans les corridors ou sur la passerelle avec ta mine déconfite, Rhyde, c’est fatiguant. Tu fais peine à voir. NAZDAK : Hey! Doucement, quand même! BAYOKO : '''Laisse-la finir, elle n’a pas tort. '''NAZDAK : Quand c’est moi qui te demande de faire quelque chose, tu m’envoie balader. Et là, tu vas l’écouter? BAYOKO : '''Peut-être. La goutte déborda. La docteur se redressa et fit ce qu'elle ne faisait que si peu souvent : elle s'emporta. '''NAZDAK : Mais si ça te gène que je sois, ici tu peux aussi quitter le navire ! BAYOKO : '''C’est peut-être ce que je devrais faire! Rhyde la regardait, il avait cette femme dans la peau depuis des années. Elle avait le don de l’apaiser, il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés. Mais depuis peu, cela semblait changer. Elle avait cette ambiguïté en elle. Autant elle l’apaisait, autant elle pouvait le pousser à bout. Il commença à faire demi-tour prêt à quitter la pièce. Une main le rattrapa par la manche. '''CELES : Arrête-toi, tu vas faire une connerie, mon grand. BAYOKO : Oui, je crois que tu as raison… faut que je me calme un peu. NAZDAK '''(ton acide):' Tu commences à écouter ce que les autres te disent ? '''BAYOKO :' Arrête, Moïra. J’ai pas envie de faire la guerre avec toi. On calme le jeu ? La mi-Brekkianne serra les mâchoires et se retint de justesse de croiser les bras. Rangeant son medkit, elle hocha tout de même la tête. Ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis leur visite sur le planétoïde était atroce. Conflit de sentiments. Conflit d'intérêts, presque. La CMO originale était follement amoureuse de cet homme alors que celle qui avait présentement la majorité du contrôle... en avait peur, dans un certain sens. Lorsqu'elle voyait Rhyde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à un autre homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui maintenant, était décédé. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, sauf peut-être un petit quelque chose au niveau du regard. Malgré tout, c'en était confondant. NAZDAK : D'accord. Ça sonnait autant franc que dit à contre-coeur. Lenaris, le menton accoté dans ses deux paumes, les coudes reposant sur le comptoir du bar, lâcha un : CELES : Ok, maintenant, kiss and make up. Mika détourna le regard vers la jolie pilote. Elle avait dit sa phrase sur un ton badin, mais son regard étincelant était aussi intense que celui d'un archéologue devant une pièce rarissime ou un Vulcain devant une partie de Kalto particulièrement compliquée. NAZDAK :''' Une chose à la fois... '''BAYOKO : Moïra... Il tendit sa main intacte pour attraper celle de la docteur. Son côté empathique capta sans problème la très brève pulsation de peur rapidement réprimée qui avait traversé la jeune femme à ses côtés. CELES : C'est bien, ça. Il lui prend la main et elle ne le gifle pas. Continuez comme ça et vous y arriverez! Mika avait peur, mais refusait d'y faire face. Dans sa réalité à elle, tous ceux et celles qui s'étaient moindrement approchés trop près d'elle avaient trouvé la mort. Tous, sans aucune exception. On avait beau lui dire que ce n’était qu'un concours de circonstances, désagréable ou même morbide, mais quand même le fruit du hasard, la mi-Brekkianne n'arrivait plus à rester objective à ce sujet. L'intensité de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le mi-Napien lui intimait violence, la forçant à se retirer, à l'éloigner. Megg avait beau avoir tenté de percer ce secret, la doctoresse n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Elle ne le pouvait pas, ne voulait pas. Une partie d'elle lui criait des injures, une autre lui disait de se taire, et la troisième... BAYOKO : Est-ce que c'est mon œil qui te fait tout ça? NAZDAK : (vivement) Non! … (hésitant) Oui... (plus calmement) enfin... Oui, mais c'est relativement gérable. J'ai juste, par-dessus tout ça, des souvenirs... douloureux... de 'mes autres vies'. De sa main tout récemment rafistolée, Rhyde attrapa la seconde main de sa quasi soeurette. Elle avait beau réprimer une foule d'émotions, il en captait encore une bonne partie. Il sentait le conflit intérieur et voulait se rapprocher d'elle encore plus, mais le Bétazo-Napien ne tenta pas de contact télépathique car il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse à nouveau. CELES : Et maintenant, il se penche vers elle, elle lève le visage vers lui... BAYOKO & NAZDAK : (en choeur) Shut up, Len! Ils avaient réagit instantanément, en parfaite coordination. À cela, la Bajoranne sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, sans quitter sa position, derrière le comptoir du bar. Si elle n’avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là, elle avait au moins réussi à trouver autre chose. Un semblant de paix à bord du vaisseau. La situation entre Rhyde et Moïra n’était pas réglée, mais il y avait là un début de travail. Ils pourraient construire sur ce qui venait de se faire comme effort et arriver, éventuellement, à une entente. CELES : Bon ben… j’vous laisse. D’un bon, elle sauta par-dessus le bar, s’aidant de ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du mess, laissant derrière elle les deux officiers. Elle leur lança un : « Soyez sages! » avant de passer le pas de la porte. Avait-elle l’habitude de s’immiscer ainsi dans la vie des autres? Non. Règle générale, ce qui se passait entre deux personnes ne la concernait pas et elle le savait très bien. Mais à bord du Galilée, la petite famille d’accueil qu’elle s’était trouvée, la femme sentait que la communauté pouvait s’entraider. Avait-elle réellement fait une différence? Peut-être…